Potawatomi
General Internet Sites *http://potawatomi.casinocity.com *Potawatomi web address: http://www.paysbig.com *directions: http://www.paysbig.com/visitor/directions.htm Directions Use the directions from Potawatomi's web site. Once you get off the exit, look for signs directing you to the casino, which are easy to find and clearly direct you to the casino. Parking There is a parking deck, but it is easier to find open spots in a side lot which is almost as close to the casino entrance as the parking deck. Parking deck has direct access to the poker room from level 4. Upon crossing the skywalk over the road you will see the poker room on the right hand side just beyond the OTB. Comps You will find the Fire Keepers Club desk as soon as you enter the casino from the skywalk. It is just in front of the gift shop. When you get to the poker room, be sure to place your card on the computer table near the front door or give it to the table manager who seats you and you will be comped at 100 pts/hour. 100 points = $1 in food comps (including gratuity) or bingo buy-in or $0.50 in cash back. Smokes & Drinks There is no smoking in the Poker Room. Complimentary, non-alcoholic beverages are served. Alcoholic beverages can be purchased from your waitress during normal serving hours (2am weeknights, 2:30am on weekends). Smoking is available in the hallway just outside of the Poker Room and OTB. Games & Limits Call 414-847-7605 to find out games, number of tables, and limits for the day you intend to play. You can now call up to 2 hours ahead to put your name on the list. Limit games all had "kill" variation for 2 consecutive wins by same player. Texas Hold'Em Limits *$2/$4 *$3/$6 *$4/$8 *$10/$20 (rarely offered) *$20/$40 (Saturdays At Noon) *$30/60 (Weeknights? Confirmed Monday, Thursdays) *$3/$5 No Limit with a $200-600 buy-in. 7 Card Stud Limits *$1-$5 *$2-$10 Hi-lo *Depends on day/time/number of interested players. *Stud Hi-Lo offered, depending on day/time. Omaha Limits *$2-$4 Hi *$3-$6 H/L *$5-$5 blind Pot Limit *Limits depend on day/time/number of interested players. *Omaha Hi-Lo offered, depending on day/time. Tournaments Tournaments are not currently offered. Special tournaments are held for Fire Keepers Club members that match the required amount of points. Rake *10% capped at $4 per pot on normal games. Capped at $3 on red chip ($5) games. No Bad Beat Jackpot. Wait Time Currently there is normally a wait list for all games with $2/$4, $3/$6 being the most popular. If you call in ahead of time you usually get seated within 15 minutes. Be sure to make it to the casino in under 2 hours and check in at the main poker desk upon arrival. Their automated software removes you from the list after 2 hours. Game Observations Play At $2/$4 table players were comparatively passive and tight in relation to other casinos the reviewer has played. In general, about 35%-40% of pots were not raised pre-flop and in a 5 hour period betting was capped pre-flop only three times. An exception to this was kill pots, which were played more typically aggressive. Three players waiting to join the $5/$10 limit Texas Hold'Em table played at our $2/$4 limit table, each playing at least an hour at our table, with one busting out before getting to the $5/$10 game. These 3 players were looser and more passive than the other players at the table, playing but not raising pre-flop, and calling down to river most of the time. In general, on this evening, two pair or higher won pots, but usually it would need to be top two pair. Some pots were won with top pair, but rarely with high card. Players were capable of folding on turn or river, and perhaps 4 hands per hour were won without a showdown. A player waiting to get in on the Pot Limit table played at our table for about an hour. According to this player, the Pot Limit games at Potawatomi were the least aggressive NL games he had ever played at. But he also said that on occassion they would have at least 1 very aggressive player. Dealers The dealers are very professional and few problems occur except for rare occasions. The floor is swift to interact in any issues that arise. The dealers will request servers for your beverage needs. Other Table Games Other table games offered: *Black Jack *Craps *Let It Ride *Roulette Sources Updated on 10/15/08 Potawatomi web site: http://www.paysbig.com. Table Game flyer produced by Potawatomi casino, How to Play Poker.